Simulating a scenario involving multiple different entities may be desirable for process improvement purposes, and the like. Generally such simulations involve conditional processing wherein at least some activities cannot be simulated prior to the occurrence of other activities. For example, before a dispatcher can dispatch a fire truck to a fire, the dispatcher must first have determined the location of the fire. Setting up multiple-entity scenario simulations that accurately reflect such conditions can be difficult and time-consuming. Typically such simulations are completely automated and programmed for a particular purpose, requiring extensive development time, and can therefore be costly. Such programming may involve ensuring that the activities occur in a proper sequence, as well as in parallel, and that the timing between activities is accurate.
At times it may be desirable to incorporate a human into an automated multiple-entity scenario simulation. Integrating a human into an automated multiple-entity scenario simulation may be useful, for example, for monitoring actual response times of one or more humans to various stimuli that may occur during a multiple-entity scenario simulation, for training purposes, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms for incorporating humans into multiple-entity scenario simulations.